I'll Never Leave You, That's a Promise
by JustAFlora
Summary: Kaoru wakes up from a nightmare and he turns to Hikaru for comfort. When his nightmare starts to come true what will happen to their brotherly relationship? Will the two of them be torn apart or will they find a way to fix things up. Hikaru/Kaoru Hikaru/ Haruhi Kaoru/Haruhi. Rating may change later on. Please read and enjoy.
1. Nightmare

Kaoru woke up panting; sweat and tears falling freely down his face and neck. He whimpered pulling his knees to his chest trying to get the image of his nightmare out of his head. Even though he was a sixteen year old that kind of dream had scarred him for life.

Ten minutes passed and he realized it was impossible to go back to sleep he removed the covers of his bed and walked down the hall to his brothers room. He wanted so badly to have the comfort of his brother something he hadn't had in awhile. He reached the door and opened it as quietly as possible trying not to wake the household. Kaoru closed the door and stood in the doorway. "Hikaru."

A couple seconds passed, "Kaoru? Is everything alright?" Hikaru answered in a worried tired tone. He had quickly sat up staring at the dark figure of his brother in the doorway.

"I had a nightmare again." Kaoru said looking at the ground.

"Kaoru...," Hikaru started. "What was it about this time?"

"It was about you...It was about you leaving me."

"Again? Kaoru I will never leave you...Leaving you will be the worst thing I could do. It would kill me. "

"Y-Y-You promise?" The younger twin sobbed.

"Come here." Hikaru patted the side of his bed inviting Kaoru to lay next to him. Kaoru didn't think twice. He made his way over to his brothers bed laying next to him pulling the sheets over him. Hikaru pulled Kaoru close cooing soothing words into his brothers ear.

"Hi-hikaru."

"Yes brother?"

"Do you like Haruhi?" Kaoru mumbled a tear fell from his eyes.

"She's nice but I don't think we'll be anymore than friends."

"Okay,.. Goodnight Hikaru."

"Goodnight brother."


	2. Yes

**Chapter 2 Yes**

Kaoru stirred in his sleep kicking his brother in the legs. "Kaoru." Hikaru groaned. "Stop it."

"No, you stop it." Kaoru groaned continuing to kick Hikaru. Hikaru started kicking back.

"No, you."

This kick war went on for a few minutes until finally they both opened their eyes. Hikaru smiled at Kaoru squeezing his hand. "Good morning Kaoru."

"Good morning, Hikaru," Kaoru said hugging his brother. Kaoru grinned sitting up in bed moving his hand through his auburn messy hair. "We better get ready for school or we'll be late."  
Hikaru nodded throwing his legs over the side of the bed sitting next to Kaoru. The two of them smiled at eachother standing to their feet.

Hikaru walked over to his closet pulling out his periwinkle school outfit. Koaru did the same. Soon the two of them were dressed and heading out the door.

"Kaoru the dream you had last night, what exactly happened?"

"Hikaru, I don't feel like talking about it." Kaoru looked down at the ground trying to hide his teary face.

"Kaoru I'm sorry." Hikaru stopped and turned to him. "I...I just...What can I do to help you Kaoru. You keep having these nightmares, and all I know to do is to try to calm you down. I fail at being a brother." Hikaru started going into a crying rampage.

"Hikaru." Kaoru whispered as he put his hand on his brothers shoulder. "It's alright. You haven't failed at being my brother...We just need to promise eachother that no matter what we will be together forever."

Hikaru nodded hugging Kaoru. "I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Good."

They reached Ouran High without any problems but once they reached the doors..."Hikaru!"

"Haruhi!" Hikaru laughed hugging Haruhi.

"Hikaru, I've been meaning to ask you something." She smiled sweetly.

He nodded. "And what's that?"

She looked around and took his hand dragging him far away from me and the other students. "Hikaru, will you be my boyfriend?"

All thoughts about his previous conversations with his brother seemed to fly out of his mind. The words that came out of Haruhis mouth seemed to sing to him. He felt his hand shake and his mind go blank. The only word he could form was. "Yes."


End file.
